


Ending the Lonliness

by boaterV



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boaterV/pseuds/boaterV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm jumping on the soulmark bandwagon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending the Lonliness

Steve had given up on getting a soulmate. Moved on and given his heart to Peggy, another blank like himself. Then he had woken up from the ice. It was a week before he noticed it. The tight scrawl curving across his left shoulder blade. Odd words that confused him. Just like everything else about this time. 

It gave him hope though. Fate was going to give him that one person made only for him. The one person that would always understand and adore him. That one person that would never leave him. If being a soldier out of time was the cost then he would gladly pay it.

He wondered how he was supposed to meet his soulmate though. He didn't exactly frequent anywhere but the training facilities. 

 

Darcy was born with her mark. Wrapping around her right wrist in perfect print were the grey words. Her parents swore up and down that they had always been grey but that didn't make any sense. Grey was an indication of the death of a soulmate and if her soulmate had been dead since her birth why did she have words at all? 

The question bugged Darcy. Plagued her dreams. How was it possible? 

None of her theories mattered when the summer after Darcy discovered there were aliens who masqueraded as gods her words turned black. A shiver alerted her to the color change and a glance caused her heart to race. 

Her soulmate was alive. All the questions of why and how didn't matter anymore. She wasn't going to be alone forever. He was out there, somewhere. Hopefully he was looking for her as hard as she was looking for him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve was walking with Sam down the hall towards the gym to train when they turned a corner and a pretty brunette nearly crashed into him. She was carrying what appeared to be a tray of steaming hot coffees. If he had been anyone other than a super soldier he more than likely would be in the infirmary treating some nice 3rd degree burns.

As it was there was some splash back on his hands as he grabbed the tray with one hand and steadied her with the other.

“I'm so sorry miss.” He offered her a shy smile as she hissed under her breath. 

“Hot pot of Coffee!” Her exclamation caused his eye brows to furrow and his heart to skip a beat. “Thanks for the save star spangled man with a plan. I'll try and do a better job of checking around corners.” She smiled brightly and moved back before she stopped. Recognition causing her smile to fade into a shocked face. Her eyes going wide and her mouth falling silently open.

“Did I say your words?” The hopeful look on Captain America's face confused Darcy. That he would be happy to have her for a soulmate was something she couldn't imagine. She nodded though and his smile stretched impossibly wide.

“Captain America is my soulmate.” She tried out the words to see how they sounded.

“I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. Although I would prefer if you called me Steve.”

“Darcy Lewis.” She thrust her free hand forward and he took it instinctively.”Science wrangler extraordinaire and purveyor or all things caffeine related.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you. I feel like I've been waiting forever.” Steve turned to introduce Sam only to realize he had retreated down the hall. He only waved before running off in the other direction. Probably to alert the rest of the team.

“I have been waiting all my life for you. I was born with your words on me.” Steve's eyes darted down in a quick once over searched for a sign of the words. Darcy pulled her hand back a bit and turned her wrist over and Steve stilled. Staring as the familiar black letters. He reached for them and traced over the soft skin with his thumb.

Darcy couldn't stop the shiver that ran up her spine and the flush that crept up her neck. She looked away from his as she noticed some low level agent turn the corner. She handed him the tray of coffee. 

“Take this to Jane foster and tell her I'm taking the rest of the day off.” She didn't give him a chance to answer as she turned away and grabbed Steve's hand dragging him towards her room.

As she pushed her door open she dragged him inside. “Darcy.”

She loved the way he said her name. Just the right combination of awe and reprimand. “I'm not trying to rush you Steve but I feel like I have a thousand questions and I don't want to ask them in a public hallway where anyone, including Tony Stark can just wander down.”

“Me too.”

“Can I see my words?” Steve blushed for a moment before Darcy realized what she was asking. She had just said she wasn't trying to rush him and here she was asking him to possibly get naked. “I'm sorry. It can wait if they aren't in an easy spot.” Darcy's voice trailed off as her eyes searched over Steve wondering where they might be.

“They're on my shoulder.I'd just have to take my shirt off.”

“Oh well I'm okay if you're okay.” Men went shirtless all the time. That wasn't a big deal. At least that had been what Darcy had been thinking before he peeled the gray t shirt from his body. It took her a moment to remember what she was looking for. Lost in her admiration of off those perfectly tanned muscles. 

Then Steve turned away from her slightly and there it was. Her scrawl high up on his shoulder. She couldn't stop her fingers from reaching out and tracing the letters. She watched as the muscles of her skin flexed and Steve seemed to let out a shuddering breath.

Darcy leaned forward and played a chaste kiss against his warm skin. “mine.”

Steve held his breath till she pulled back. Every part of him was on fire. He took a few breaths before he turned back towards her. He didn't want her to see the desperation in his eyes. 

“I'm sorry. We can go as slow as you want. It's just I can't believe you're real. Your words were gray when I was born. It didn't make sense, for years I wondered if I had lost you before I had found you. But you're here. You're here and dam you are so beyond anything I could have hoped for.”

“I'm just a man.” Steve looked sad.

“That isn't true. You are brave and loyal and honest.”

“You're thinking of Captain America.”

“No I'm not. I'm thinking about Steven Grant Rogers. Little guy from Brooklyn with the heart of a lion. I'm not going to say I don't like the packaging but it's what's inside that counts and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now.”

Steve stared at her. She looked like every dream he had been afraid to hope for. Soft dark waves of hair framed her porcelain face. She had drawn a sweeping line of black to make her blue eyes seem impossibly large and her lips were the most tempting shade of red he had ever seen. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off them. He had forgotten to be nervous. To question his good fortune. Hell he had forgotten where he was. The only thing he knew for sure was that he needed to taste her. Needed to confirm she was real. 

He reached a hand up and slid it across her cheek and smiled as she tilted her head into it. Leaning forward and closing the distance he paused for only a moment. He was going to ask her if it was okay. If she didn't mind if he kissed her but he didn't get the words out because she closed the last bit and pressed her lips to his. 

It was like the world exploded into technicolor for the first time as his lips danced across hers. Her hands finding his shoulders and pulling him close as she moaned into his mouth.

That sound made every gentlemanly thought leave him. He wanted to press her into the bed he knew would be just in the other room. Wanted to strip every piece of clothing from her body and see how much pressure it would take to turn that perfect pale skin pink. 

As Darcy finally pulled back gasping for air, heart racing, she wanted to scream. No way this man was a virgin. No one who kisses like that was innocent. “So remember when I said we could go as slow as you wanted?” Steve her a tiny nod “We can also go as fast as you want too.”

The smirk that graced Steve's face was filthy and possibly the sexiest thing Darcy had every seen. “Well I was supposed to be working out right now.”

“I'd love to help you with that. I wouldn't want to be responsible for Captain America not being battle ready.” Darcy giggled as Steve stood pulling her into his arms and making his way toward where the bedroom was. 

His smile faded for just a moment. “Are you sure?”

“We have our whole lives to learn every little details about each other. Right now I want to be naked with you while you're naked unless you are the kind of guy that keeps his socks on?” Darcy smiled brightly at him.

“I'm not.”

“Oh thank goodness because the truth is that would have been a deal breaker.” Darcy laughed lightly as Steve smiled at her. She had found her soulmate. 

No doubt everything wouldn't always be easy but they would make it work. Fate. That fickle woman that Darcy had cursed more times than she could count had finally come through and Darcy wasn't ever going to take that for granted again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'll Write Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888050) by [Cup_aTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea)




End file.
